1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A method that was commonly known in the past when a metal film was formed as a pattern in a semiconductor manufacturing process involved forming a resist on the layer to be worked, patterning the resist by exposure to light to create a mask, and dissolving the worked layer with a chemical etching solution to form a pattern. It has been proposed with this method, for example, that the amount of side etching can be reduced by increasing adhesion between the resist and the worked layer (for example, JPH5-13401A).
It has also been proposed that a resist be subjected to reflow with a solvent or under heating, which allows the planar dimensions of the resist mask to be expanded prior to the second etching, and reduces the steps entailed (for example, JP2002-334830A).
Furthermore, it has been proposed that in the formation of a pattern by exposing a resist layer that will serve as a mask to light, a semi-exposed portion be provided at the boundary between the exposed portion and unexposed portion of the resist layer, and the semi-exposed portion of the resist layer removed in the same manner as the worked layer in a wet etching step to reduce the amount of side etching (JPH6-120201A).